


Friend Like Me

by Kookaburra42



Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm is a flirt, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Huan is a loyal little pupper, Humor, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Silly, There is no point to this it's just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Celegorm's attempts at flirting are ruined by Huan.  Oromë finds this slightly funny.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë
Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Fëanorian Week! Prompt was Celegorm + Oromë and Huan. I wanted to write something silly to counter my last fic, which was...um...kind of horror-ish.

The dog lets out a  _ whuff  _ of happiness and wags its tail. Tyelkormo glares at it. “Huan,” he grumbles, “why’d you do that?” 

Huan just wags his tail harder. He barks. Tyelko sighs and glares down at him. “You are the worst.” 

Huan, of course, cannot reply, being a dog, but if he could he would likely say, “That one was evil.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“You know what?” Oromë. Tyelko winces and straightens up reflexively. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” Oromë scratches absently at Huan’s ears, then fixes his gaze on Tyelko. “What’s going on here?”

“Huan is ruining my chances at marriage or even betrothal. Which is bizarre, really, because of all my brothers I’m the most eligible--”

  
“Maitimo.” 

“Married to Findekáno already.” 

“Macalaurë, then.” 

“Again, already married, and at least as happy about it. Have you met his wife? Alimalírë is lovely.” 

“You may have a point, then.” Oromë shakes his head and smiles. “It’s easy to forget what all goes on in this place while I am out hunting.” 

“It’s not all good. That minx, Melkor, has sunk his teeth into everything.” 

“I did know that, unfortunately. And ‘that minx’ is the king’s brother,” Oromë reminds him. Tyelko sighs. He thinks ‘minx’ is a word that describes Manwë’s horrible brother perfectly. Still, he respects Oromë enough that he doesn’t say it out loud. 

“There’s nothing wrong with expressing an opinion,” Tyelko mutters. He kicks a rock. Huan’s tail has stopped wagging.

“You don’t have to insult him,” Oromë says mildly. “He’s repented.” 

“Anyone sane can see he doesn’t mean it.” 

“Not necessarily.” The Vala sighs, then shakes his head again. “But stop changing the subject. Who was it Huan scared off?” 

“I don’t know her name. I said hello, and next thing I know Huan goes absolutely mad trying to keep her away from me.” 

Oromë laughed. “He must have had a reason.” 

Tyelko huffs, then brightens. “Who’s that?” he asks, eyes wide. Someone walks past; a tall nís with dark hair and an air of determination. 

“That? That’s Quildolorë. She is not one to flirt with--Tyelko. Tyelko,  _ no!”  _


End file.
